londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
League Table 2009
The League Table 2009 was last updated on Saturday 31st January at 21.45pm. Set up by Alan Lewis. Any problems with numbers, etc let me know on dairyhelp(at)dial.pipex.com. Rules & entries See also Site List 2009. {| border="1" cellpadding="2" !width="50"|Position !width="25"|Name !width="25"|Location !width="50"|Total !width="50"|Pending |- |'1st' |Johnny Allan |Beddington SF |84 |0 |- |'=2nd' |Steve Gale |Holmethorpe Sand Pits |81 |0 |- |'=2nd' |Steve Blake |Tyttenhanger GPs |81 |0 |- |'4th' |Dominic Mitchell |Rainham Marshes |79 |0 |- |'5th' |Dave Morrison |Ingrebourne Valley |78 |0 |- |'6th' |Shaun Harvey |Ingrebourne Valley |76 |0 |- |'7th' |John Archer |Crossness |74 |0 |- |'=8th' |Vince Halley-Frame | Dagenham Chase |70 |0 |- |'=8th' |Keith Fisher |Osterley Park |69 |0 |- |'=8th' |Daniel Erickson-Hull |Fairlop Waters |69 |0 |- |'11th' |Des McKenzie |Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens |67 |0 |- |'12th' |Paul Hawkins |Dagenham Chase |63 |0 |- |'13th' |Andrew Self |Brent Reservoir |62 |0 |- |'14th' |Dave Morrison | West Thurrock Marshes |59 |0 |- |'=14th' |James Anderson |Lee Valley Park |59 |0 |- |'16th' |Bob Watts |Alexandra Park |56 |0 |- |'17th' |Jonathan Lethbridge |Wanstead Park & Flats |55 |0 |- |'=17th' |Tom Smith |Osterley Park |55 |0 |- |'19th' |James Arquette |Trent Park area |53 |0 |- |'20th' |Matthew Palmer |London Wetland Centre |48 |0 |- |'=20th' |John Watson |South Norwood Lake |48 |0 |- |'22nd' |Nick Tanner |East India Dock |47 |0 |- |'=23rd' |Paul Hawkins |Mayesbrook Park |47 |0 |- |'=23rd' |Steve Gale |Canon's Farm |46 |0 |- |'=23rd' |Sean Huggins |Isle of Dogs |46 |0 |- |'26th' |Gary A James |East India Dock |45 |0 |- |'27th' |Michael F |Wandle/Fulham border |42 |0 |- |'28th' |Matthew Palmer |Wandsworth Common |41 |0 |- |'=29th' |Alan Lewis |Bentley Priory |40 |0 |- |'=29th' |Nathalie Mahieu |Fulham Reach |40 |0 |- |'=29th' |Reuben Braddock |Hampstead Heath |40 |0 |- |'32nd' |Dominic Mitchell |Alexandra Park |39 |0 |- |'33rd' |Gary A James |Leyton Flats |45 |0 |- |'34th' |Oliver Simms |Hampstead Heath |35 |0 |- |'35th' |Steve Gale |Banstead Downs |33 |0 |- |'=36th' |Dave Clark |Dulwich |31 |0 |- |'=36th' |Fiona Barclay |Acton and Southfield Parks |31 |0 |- |'38th' |David Campbell |Banstead Downs |27 |0 |- |'=39th' |Reuben Braddock ||Thames - Bankside |26 |0 |- |'=39th' |Jonathan Lethbridge |Canary Wharf |26 |0 |- |'41st' |Bob Watts |Tower Hamlets Cemetery |24 |0 |- |'42nd' |John Watson |Kensington Green |21 |0 |- |'43rd' |Alan Lewis |Bankside |19 |0 |- |'=44th' |Gavin Hawgood |Thames - Vauxhall |17 |0 |- |'=44th' |Steve Gale |Epsom & Walton Downs |17 |0 |- |'=44th' |John Archer |Thames - Tower Bridge Area |17 |0 |- |'47th' |Andrew Self |Thames - Westminster |15 |0 |- |'=48' |Des McKenzie |Crossness |0 |0 |- |'=48' |Andrew Culshaw |Horsenden Hill/Perivale Wood |0 |0 |- |'=48' |Geoff Barter |Walton Reservoirs & surrounds |0 |0 |- |'=48' |Roy Woodward |River Lee Country Park |0 |0 |- |'=48' |Roy Woodward |KGV Reservoir and surrounds |0 |0 |- |'=48' |James Anderson |Hainault Forest CP |0 |0 |-